postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Postman Pat and the Tuba
'Postman Pat and the Tuba '''is a half hour special which was broadcast on the 29th May 1995. This episode was written by John Cunliffe from a storyline devised by Ivor Wood. Plot At the post office, Granny Dryden tells Mrs. Goggins to tell Pat to go to her house. When Pat arrives, he goes into the attic and finds a tuba. He blows into it, giving Granny Dryden a fright. Pat then goes to Ted Glen's workshop. He gives a blow into the tuba and nearly gives Ted Glen a headache. Ted puts rags down the tuba and Pat goes to deliver more letters. But his van won't start. Ted takes Pat in his lorry to the post office so Pat can take the post bus. On the way, Pat blows into his tuba, frightning residents including P.C. Selby, who crashes into a dustbin on his bike. They reach the post office and Pat takes the bus. He practises his tuba again at Thompson Ground, which frightens Dorothy Thompson so much that she runs out of the farm house carrying a pitch fork. Pat decides it's probably best to practise somewhere where he can't frighten anyone. He stops by a tree to practice, where he naps and has a dream that he is a player in the band. After he wakes up, he blows into his tuba, not knowing that Miss Hubbard's garden is just behind the hedge, causing her to cut her tulips. Pat delivers the letters to Miss Hubbard, who asks about the noise. Pat says he doesn't know and leaves. That night, P.C. Selby goes out to make some inquires. At the church, he and the Reverend Timms hear the noise of Pat's tuba and the two search the churchyard until they find him and discover that he is responsible for the strange noises. P.C. Selby asks what he's doing and realises that Pat is doing no harm. The Reverend suggests Pat should learn to play the tuba and Major Forbes can teach him. Soon, the village fete comes. Ted puts on the Reverend's record player, but it dies out. Granny Dryden becomes dissapointed. But Pat has an idea. The friends go to Miss Hubbards house and get her piano. Peter Fogg joins them. Then Pat and the other residents play in the band conducted by Major Forbes. Characters *Pat *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *P.C. Selby *Charlie Pringle *Miss Hubbard *Granny Dryden *Peter Fogg *Major Forbes *Mr. Pringle (''does not speak) *The Village Band (do not speak) *Julian Clifton (cameo) *Katy and Tom Pottage (cameo) *Lucy Selby (cameo) *Sarah Gilbertson (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 2 *Ted's Lorry *The Yellow Tractor *P.C. Selby's bicycle *Miss Hubbard's bicycle *Peter Fogg's motorbike *The Reverend Timms' bicycle (mentioned) Locations *Post Office *Ted Glenn's Workshop *Greendale School *The Church *Thompson Ground *Miss Hubbard's Cottage *Granny Dryden's Cottage *Garner Hall Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted Glen, Alf Thompson, the Reverend Timms, P.C. Selby, Granny Dryden, Peter Fogg, Major Forbes and the Main Narrator *Carole Boyd as Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy Thompson, Mrs. Pottage, Charlie Pringle and Miss Hubbard Trivia *This is the Official Introduction of Jeff Pringle. *This episode features the Proper Sound song. *This episode marks the introduction of the "jazz-style" opening music, which was to be used throughout Series 2, as well as the 1994 specials. *The tune playing on the old record player before it blew a valve was the instrumental of "Proper Sound". Goofs *Mrs. Pottage does not speak in her normal voice at the beginning. *When Pat arrives at Granny Dryden's cottage, he leaves Jess inside the van. Later, Jess is seen inside Granny Dryden's cottage. *Pat says it's so dark up in Granny Dryden's attic that he won't be able to see a thing without a torch, even though there is a big blaze of light coming in through a skylight in the roof. *P.C. Selby should have remembered to take his helmet off before he went into the church. *Alf anounces that the "Knock-the-Hat-Off" stall costs five pence for three balls, but one of the three dummies has not got a hat and he only gives Charlie two balls for the only two dummies that do have hats. *At various points, the narrator changes from past tence to present tence. * In real life, it would be illegal for Pat to ride in the back of Ted's lorry. * Pat does not take the post with him on the way to collect the post bus. * Pat arrives in Miss Hubbard's garden with her parcel within seconds of playing the tuba on top of the hill in the field next to her house. *At the end of the episode, before and when everyone plays the "Proper Sound" song, Ted's music note table keeps switching from his right to in front of him. Gallery PostmanPatandtheTubaTitleCard.png|Title Card PostmanPatandtheTuba2.jpg|Rare Picture PostmanPatandtheTuba5.png PostmanPatandtheTuba6.png PostmanPatandtheTuba7.png PostmanPatandtheTuba8.png PostmanPatandtheTuba9.png PostmanPatandtheTuba10.png PostmanPatandtheTuba11.png PostmanPatandtheTuba12.png PostmanPatandtheTuba13.png PostmanPatandtheTuba14.png PostmanPatandtheTuba15.png PostmanPatandtheTuba16.png PostmanPatandtheTuba17.png PostmanPatandtheTuba18.png PostmanPatandtheTuba19.png PostmanPatandtheTuba20.png PostmanPatandtheTuba21.png PostmanPatandtheTuba22.png PostmanPatandtheTuba23.png PostmanPatandtheTuba24.png PostmanPatandtheTuba25.png PostmanPatandtheTuba26.png PostmanPatandtheTuba27.png PostmanPatandtheTuba28.png PostmanPatandtheTuba29.png PostmanPatandtheTuba30.png PostmanPatandtheTuba31.png PostmanPatandtheTuba32.png PostmanPatandtheTuba33.png PostmanPatandtheTuba34.png PostmanPatandtheTuba35.png PostmanPatandtheTuba36.png PostmanPatandtheTuba37.png PostmanPatandtheTuba38.png PostmanPatandtheTuba39.png PostmanPatandtheTuba40.png PostmanPatandtheTuba41.png PostmanPatandtheTuba42.png PostmanPatandtheTuba43.png PostmanPatandtheTuba44.png PostmanPatandtheTuba45.png PostmanPatandtheTuba46.png PostmanPatandtheTuba47.png PostmanPatandtheTuba48.png PostmanPatandtheTuba49.png PostmanPatandtheTuba50.png PostmanPatandtheTuba51.png PostmanPatandtheTuba52.png PostmanPatandtheTuba53.png PostmanPatandtheTuba54.png PostmanPatandtheTuba55.png PostmanPatandtheTuba56.png PostmanPatandtheTuba57.png PostmanPatandtheTuba58.png PostmanPatandtheTuba59.png PostmanPatandtheTuba60.png PostmanPatandtheTuba61.png PostmanPatandtheTuba62.png PostmanPatandtheTuba63.png PostmanPatandtheTuba64.png PostmanPatandtheTuba65.png PostmanPatandtheTuba66.png PostmanPatandtheTuba67.png PostmanPatandtheTuba68.png PostmanPatandtheTuba69.png PostmanPatandtheTuba70.png PostmanPatandtheTuba71.png PostmanPatandtheTuba72.png PostmanPatandtheTuba73.png PostmanPatandtheTuba74.png PostmanPatandtheTuba75.png PostmanPatandtheTuba76.png PostmanPatandtheTuba77.png PostmanPatandtheTuba78.png PostmanPatandtheTuba79.png PostmanPatandtheTuba80.png PostmanPatandtheTuba81.png PostmanPatandtheTuba82.png PostmanPatandtheTuba83.png PostmanPatandtheTuba84.png PostmanPatandtheTuba85.png PostmanPatandtheTuba86.png PostmanPatandtheTuba87.png PostmanPatandtheTuba88.png PostmanPatandtheTuba89.png PostmanPatandtheTuba90.png PostmanPatandtheTuba91.png PostmanPatandtheTuba92.png PostmanPatandtheTuba93.png PostmanPatandtheTuba94.png PostmanPatandtheTuba95.png PostmanPatandtheTuba96.png PostmanPatandtheTuba97.png PostmanPatandtheTuba98.png PostmanPatandtheTuba99.png PostmanPatandtheTuba100.png PostmanPatandtheTuba101.png PostmanPatandtheTuba102.png PostmanPatandtheTuba103.png PostmanPatandtheTuba104.png PostmanPatandtheTuba105.png PostmanPatandtheTuba106.png PostmanPatandtheTuba107.png PostmanPatandtheTuba108.png PostmanPatandtheTuba109.png PostmanPatandtheTuba110.png PostmanPatandtheTuba111.png PostmanPatandtheTuba112.png PostmanPatandtheTuba113.png PostmanPatandtheTuba114.png PostmanPatandtheTuba115.png PostmanPatandtheTuba116.png PostmanPatandtheTuba117.png PostmanPatandtheTuba118.png PostmanPatandtheTuba119.png PostmanPatandtheTuba120.png PostmanPatandtheTuba121.png PostmanPatandtheTuba122.png PostmanPatandtheTuba123.png PostmanPatandtheTuba124.png PostmanPatandtheTuba125.png PostmanPatandtheTuba126.png PostmanPatandtheTuba127.png PostmanPatandtheTuba128.png PostmanPatandtheTuba129.png PostmanPatandtheTuba130.png PostmanPatandtheTuba131.png PostmanPatandtheTuba132.png PostmanPatandtheTuba133.png PostmanPatandtheTuba134.png PostmanPatandtheTuba135.png PostmanPatandtheTuba136.png PostmanPatandtheTuba137.png PostmanPatandtheTuba138.png PostmanPatandtheTuba139.png PostmanPatandtheTuba140.png PostmanPatandtheTuba141.png PostmanPatandtheTuba142.png PostmanPatandtheTuba143.png PostmanPatandtheTuba144.png PostmanPatandtheTuba145.png PostmanPatandtheTuba146.png PostmanPatandtheTuba147.png PostmanPatandtheTuba148.png PostmanPatandtheTuba149.png PostmanPatandtheTuba150.png PostmanPatandtheTuba151.png PostmanPatandtheTuba152.png PostmanPatandtheTuba153.png PostmanPatandtheTuba154.png PostmanPatandtheTuba155.png PostmanPatandtheTuba156.png PostmanPatandtheTuba157.png PostmanPatandtheTuba158.png PostmanPatandtheTuba159.png PostmanPatandtheTuba160.png PostmanPatandtheTuba161.png PostmanPatandtheTuba162.png PostmanPatandtheTuba163.png PostmanPatandtheTuba164.png PostmanPatandtheTuba165.png PostmanPatandtheTuba166.png PostmanPatandtheTuba167.png PostmanPatandtheTuba168.png PostmanPatandtheTuba169.png PostmanPatandtheTuba170.png PostmanPatandtheTuba171.png PostmanPatandtheTuba172.png PostmanPatandtheTuba173.png PostmanPatandtheTuba174.png PostmanPatandtheTuba175.png PostmanPatandtheTuba176.png PostmanPatandtheTuba177.png PostmanPatandtheTuba178.png PostmanPatandtheTuba179.png PostmanPatandtheTuba180.png PostmanPatandtheTuba181.png PostmanPatandtheTuba182.png PostmanPatandtheTuba183.png PostmanPatandtheTuba184.png PostmanPatandtheTuba185.png Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Television Series Category:Direct-to-Home Video